Game Recap for Chapter 8: Savages Near and Far
Chapter 8: Savages near and Far “I have found two people, Sildre and Darren, who will shatter everything we thought we knew.” Except from a letter by Tesrina Ynchar Date Unkown Vlodo’s departure had created a power vacuum in Icebridge. The result was his former associates scrambling to grab whatever assets they could. At the Pleasure Palace, the group found that Vlodo’s name had already been removed from the signage. Entering, they found out why. Lorisa, a semi-retired whore and the madam under Vlodo, had quickly seized control after the crime lord’s arrest. She had initiated several changes that were good for the girls and bad for business. Girls didn’t have to sell themselves if they didn’t want to, they kept what they earned and any customer that was too rough or rude was kicked out. She even had the midwives come once a week to check-up on everyone’s health. With cigarette in hand she welcomed the party into Vlodo’s former office, which was now hers. Another woman, by the name of Sildre, joined them. She was tall, as tall as most men, with silver hair, one red eye and an angry face that let you know you weren’t liked. She sat against the wall, her position enabling her to keep an eye on the entire group. “So, are you the ones that I have to thank for getting rid of him?” Lorisa asked. “Uh, Vlodo?” answered Sibastian. “Yup.” “Yes, we were a part in that.” “In that case, sit, have some drinks, relax. Chana! Chana bring the good liquor up!” “We actually came for information. We’re looking for an associate of Vlodo’s. His name is Mork. Big Mork.” Lorisa took a long drag on her cigarette and eyed the group. She was playing a dangerous game by taking over the Pleasure Palace, and if she didn’t win, she was dead and the girls would suffer. She made her choice. “Never heard of him. But I’ll have my girls start looking. I’m going to have Sildre go with you. If you’re going after Vlodo and his goons, we want to help root them out of this town.” The party was pleased to have a local with them. Sildre just nodded. Using Ingar’s resources once again, the group discovers that Mork has been staying at Vlodo’s estate while coming in and out of town. Sib immediately remembers his conversation with Andre Chevel, Lord Vitor’s clerk, and the map which clearly illustrated Vlodo’s ranch. “I know exactly where it is.” Sibastian says. With information in hand, the heroes decided to rest the night before heading out in the morning. They each go their separate ways, some to explore the town and others to rest. Sib sets his course for the inn, his thoughts on the day head. “…Sib?…Sibastian!?” A girls voice rang. “Oh my god, it is you!” Sibastian stopped, disbelieving his own eyes. “Ryma?” “Yes” she said, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. The siblings embraced, and held each other. The hug that they shared was of forlorn hopes, remembered loneliness past pains. It was a hug that broke through the evil of the world. “How?” Sibastian asked. “One of the tribesmen helped me. He brought me all the way from the camps. He...he saved me.” Ryma gently gestured at her savior. He was tall and broad, with a full, wild beard that seemed more animal than hair. The furs of various animals wrapped around his body marked him as a man of the wild and some of the skins still retained heads, faces frozen in snarls. At his side was a bruin, gnawing on one of the hanging pelts. “Thank you.” Sib said. “Thank you so much…if there is any way I can repay you, please let me know. I am Sibastian Bernard.” The nature man nodded. “I am Darren Drey, of the Spirit Bear clan.” He reminded Sibastian of a bear. A bear made man. Elsewhere, Vladimir inspected the town. He walked about, taking note of landmarks and people. The town ector passed, a line of 8 children following behind him. With no need to ask, Vlad knew they were orphans. At the end of the procession was another, though instead of robes he wore mail and scarlet pants. The great sword on his back marked him as an avenger; a church knight. They paid the young man no attention, and Vlad smiled. The warrior eventually found what he was looking for; a red cross painted on the wood sections of a window. A bell chimed as Vladimir walked into the cobbler’s home. A small man, with a crown of white hair sat at a stool, carefully hammering a nail into a boot he held between his legs. “Welcome” said the old man, never taking his eyes off his work. “How can I help you?” “I’m looking for friends of Orastyon.” answered Vlad. The cobbler blinked, and his gaze drifted to a time long ago, then answered. “I seek friends of Orastyon, and his enemies too.” Vladimir smiled and set about writing a letter. Elsewhere, Kuja aimed to keep his oath to Sesilia. After a quick visit to the midwife Morsha, the Healer headed straight for the mud district. It was the smell that told Kuja he had arrived at his destination. A young man of twenty, with black hair and cold blue eyes shoveled human waste from a cart onto a big mound. In towns with no drains or sewers people often simply throw the contents of their chamber pots onto the street. In response, a poop-smith is charged with cleaning the streets and taking the filth to a compose heap, so that dark soil may be produced. “Alixi Arik?” Kuja asked. The man continued shoveling as he spoke. “Who wishes to know?” “Uh, I do. My name is Kuja.” “And what do you want?” Alixi pushed. “I heard from the midwife Morsha that you had wanted to learn the arts of the midwifery.” “Ha. I did. No one will teach me though. It’s because I’m a male. And yeah, I’m Alixi.” “Well, there might still be a way if you come with me.” Said Kuja. Alixi made a face showing his disbelief. Seeing this, Kuja decided to lie. “Where I come from, men are the midwives. I could teach you.” Alixi stopped shoveling. “I can’t. I...don’t have anything. Unless you’re willing to give me food, take care of me, I can’t leave my work.” Kuja hesitated, then offered to do all of this for the young man. Alixi seemed town, but at last dropped his shovel. “Alright. Hey, Tov! I quit!” He yelled, at a fat man who had been watching them talk. The fat man hurled insults as they walked away. Meanwhile, Sildre used her time to get equipped. Having made her way back to Lorisa’s office, she said “I need gear, but I don’t know exactly what kind.” The madam took a long drag from her cigarette and then answered. “Well shit. I don’t know what you’ll need either. What does adventuring gear consist of?” “How the fuck am I supposed to know.” “Okay, okay. How about we get you some items and I give you some coin. That way, when you find that you need something, you can buy it.” Taking out Vlodo’s coin chest, Lorisa prepared a coin purse for Sil. In the end, the retired prostitute gave the silvery haired woman a small fortune. “Before you go” Lorisa went on “Everyone’s heard the rumors, and I’ve never brought it up to you until now. I’m sending you with these people because I know you’re tough. Everyone knows your tough. But can you do anything?” Sildre understood the woman’s question. “I can do a few things. I..here, it’s easier if I just show you.” Raising both her hands, Sildre focused on a cup of water sitting on Lorisa’s desk. The air in her pals grew cold and a small hissing sounds erupted a moment before a pale blue beam shot forth. The beam engulfed the cup in ice before shattering. “You. Are. Going. To. Fuck. People. Up.” Lorisa said, amazed. “I’m going to fuck people up.” “Good. Now, you gotta be careful. Don’t be showing what you can to do anyone, as I am sure you already. But if you get in trouble, run back here. We’ll do our best to hide you and get you out.” With some gear and coin in hand, Sildre was ready. Everyone gathered at the Midwife Boy for dinner. Kainen was the last to arrive, with a frightened peasant in tow. “Sib” Kainen said “I have the last of the men, Turnip Farmer Chov.” “Thank God I found you. Sibastian, Mork is killing us. I was one of the last he caught. I saw the bodies of the others.” “They killed an ector?” Vladimir said, bringing silence to the room. “Yes” answered Chov. Sobered by the news, the group finished dinner and made arrangements with the inn keeper to have Ryma, Alixi and the two peasents escorted to Ael. The innkeeper promised to send his muscle, cousin Blogo, to escort the four. For most, better memories filled their thoughts that night. Sibastian remembered when his father found fruit, traded some of it for pork, and the meal he had shared with him and his sister. Kainen remembered the harvest when his grandfather produced pieces for the other villagers, and he had been invited to another familie’s home. Kuja remembered Sesilia and her endless compassion. Darren, with Biter snuggling next him, remembered when he had found the cub and nursed him back to health. Sildre remembered the first time she had met Lorisa, and the smile that told her things would be alright. Vladimir remembered his sister, and hoped she was well. With Ingar’s information and Sibastians memory, the group left early the next morning easily found the path leading to Vlodo’s estate. The road was easy, but several hours outside of town. Arriving at the fork, it was decided to send Sibastian and Kainen ahead to scout. The two are gone for over 5 hours and the rest of the party, led by Darren’s tracking skills, follows. Unbeknownst to the party, Sib and Kai had been discovered by scouts and decided to backtrack. Darren’s group were discovered by the same scouts, but did not escape. A battle from the trees ensued, with Vladimir climbing the very trees to bring the fight to them. Darren and Biter followed suit and were able to bring down one of their assaulters. Sildre followed a path more subtle and charmed one the men to leave the battle. Sib and Kainen notice that the group has left and race to catch up them. They arrive at the scene of the battle just as it is coming to an end. Although, they hear the sound of a single horn giving the alarm and it is noticed that one of the scouts was a conspirator in the kidnapping of Vitor’s heir. Just as the group is about to start searching the defeated lookouts, the sounds of men can heard approaching… Experience Sibastian Bernard: 200 (attendance) + 667 (Defeating scouts) + 150 ( Childhood story) = 1,017xp Total Kainen Tsernobog: 200 (attendance) + 667 (Defeating scouts) + 150 ( Childhood story) = 1,017xp Total Kuja: 200 (attendance) + 667 (Defeating scouts) + 125 ( Childhood story) = 992 xp Total Vladimir: 200 (attendance) + 667 (Defeating scouts) + 125 ( Childhood story) = 992 xp Total Sildre: 200 (attendance) + 667 (Defeating scouts) + 150 ( Childhood story) = 1,017xp Total Darren: 200 (attendance) + 667 (Defeating scouts) + 125 ( Childhood story) = 992 xp Total